The present invention comprises a new and distinct Pyracomeles vilmorinii cultivar hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCXP1’. This new Pyracomeles vilmorinii was developed through a breeding program at a research nursery, located in Mills River, N.C. In 2001, the seed parent, Pyracomeles vilmorinii (Pyracantha crenatoserrata x Osteomeles subrotunda), unpatented, unnamed was hybridized with the pollen parent Pyracantha crenatoserrata (fortuneana) ‘Cherri Berri’ to create a population (H2002-019) of new hybrids. Seeds from open pollinated plants of H2002-019 were germinated in 2010 to create a new population, H2010-272. ‘NCXP1’ was selected from the H2010-272 population, based upon its combination of desirable traits as described below.
The first asexual propagation of ‘NCXP1’ occurred in July 2010 by rooting stem cuttings at the North Carolina State University Mountain Horticultural Crops Research Station, Mills River, N.C. ‘NCXP1’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCXP1’ was has been repeatedly reproduced by vegetative cuttings over an 8 year period and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.